Sugar Cubes and Arrows
by scamandersscarf
Summary: Kaniss Everdeen is placed in the 75th annual Quater Quell, knowing her responsibility to keep Peeta and her family alive. She has to convince the Capital, and President Snow, that she is madly in love with the boy with the bread, even though many distractions throw themselves in her line of sight. Those distractions come in the form of Finnick Odair.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Cubes and Arrows**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ ***Katniss's POV***_

I sat in the training room, sipping my water and watching the other tributes train. Gloss and Cashmere were chatting with the tributes from District 5. To their left, Enobaria and Brutus were standing a short distance away, sending threatening smirks in Mags's direction. The old woman ignored them, standing at a table covered in what looked like feathers and twine. I stood, setting my water bottle down, and made my way towards her, all instincts telling me to not be seen with her, though I ignored them. Mags had volunteered in place of Annie Cresta despite the fact that she was so elderly she need a cane to walk. I thought briefly about having her as an ally, but would confer with Peeta and Haymitch after training.  
"What's that?" I asked her, looking at the jumble of feathers in front of her. She smiled at me and pulled some of the shimmering, purple feathers back, revealing a sharp, steel fishhook. I open my mouth to ask Mags how she made it, but stopped as I felt someone's breath on the back of my neck. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. Only one person would get that close, completely discarding the idea of personal space.  
"Finnick," I said evenly. I could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice when he responded just as coolly.  
"Katniss." Upon speaking, his hot breath washed over the back of my neck, making me shiver. I looked at Mags, who had her head turned to Finnick. She shook her head slightly, a small smile on her cracked lips as she raised a hand and patted his arm before turning back to her fishhooks.  
"How did you make that?" I ask her quietly, desperately hoping that Finnick takes the hint and leaves. Of course he doesn't and instead sets his elbows on the table and leans forward, his sea-green eyes watching Mags carefully. I tried to ignore how close his body was as I watched the old woman make three more fishhooks. She looked up at me and smiled, tying off the twine of the last one.  
"They're beautiful." I told her, looking at the different colors and materials she had used. She picked one up, twirling the blue-green feathers between her fingers. She extended her arm, holding it out, waiting for me to take it.  
"Thank you," she patted my hand as I curled my fingers around it, the feathers soft on the palm of my hand. Mags nodded at me, turning away to make more hooks. I had no idea what she would do with them all once they were made, but smiled as I spun the feathers around my finger. I decided in that moment, no matter what Peeta's or Haymitch's reactions would be, I wanted Mags as an ally. Of course, I realized the downside to this all too soon. That downside was Finnick Odair.

I started to turn away from Mags, trying to silently communicate to Finnick to leave. He grabbed my wrists, flashing me his Capitol-famous smile.

"Hey, Fire Girl." I snorted, jerking my wrists out of his grasp and walking away, headed in Peeta's direction. He followed, brushing up against my shoulder as though we had been friends for years.

"Leave me alone, Finnick." I said coldly, leaning against the table Peeta was at.

"Hi," Peeta said casually,his blonde hair falling in his face, not looking up from his arm, which he was currently painting on. I saw him smile softly before looking up at me. His eyes widened slightly, assumably because Finnick Odair stood behind me, but didn't say anything. Finnick, apparently, didn't like the silence.

"Hey, Fire Girl," He whispered, his lips just barely brushing my ear. "Instead of watching your fake boyfriend paint his arms, let's do something more….interesting." I shivered as his hot breath washed over the back of my neck. I turned to face him, leaning towards his ear just like he did to me.

"Screw off," I whispered just as quietly before turning back to Peeta. I heard Finnick chuckle and santure off, making no effort to minimize the noise he was making. If Peeta had heard our "conversation" he didn't say anything, his lips turned down in concentration.

"So are you guys friends now?" I stared at him blankly before raising an eyebrow and smirking at him. He grinned at me before looking back down at his arm.

"I guess not." I could feel my lips tilting down in a frown.

"Not...with someone like _him_." My words came out more venomous than I intended. Peeta raised his eyebrows in surprise, but still didn't look up.

"He's not _that_ bad," He said, rolling his shoulders back in a shrug. " _I_ personally would hang out with him in my free time…" I looked at his face and saw the small smile on his mouth before we both laughed.

"Hey, who knows, he might have a thing for you." This caused Peeta to let out a bark-like laugh.

"Yeah, whatever, Katniss." He said, rolling his eyes and quickly swiping a line of paint across my forearm. "Oops. My bad," I scoffed at him, sticking my thumb in another bowl and wiping the paint off on his cheek. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Finnick standing by Mags again, glaring towards me and Peeta. I quickly looked away, trying to force down the weird feeling in my stomach and focus on Peeta. I felt Finnick's eyes burning holes in my back for the rest of the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sugar Cubes and Arrows**

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _*Katniss's POV*_**

 _A/N: I just rewatched Mockingjay part 2 which inspired me to write more, so here's the next update! Also, if you follow any of my other stories, (A Change Of Plans, Nights in Copenhagen, and Blood Sacrifice) more chapters will be posted for those as well as a few new stories._

I stood with the other tributes, watching Peeta's interview intently. I tried to keep my face as neutral as possible, trying not to scowl as he tells Caesar about our secret marriage. It must have been obvious though, since Snow had made me wear a wedding dress. I scanned the crowd, but no one was looking in my direction, everyone's gaze was fixed on Peeta. I shifted uncomfortably, acutely aware of the few tributes who were watching me just as sharply.

"...if it weren't for the baby." My head snapped up as the crowd gasped, many citizens rising to the feet with cries of outrage. Caesar had muttered a few words of comfort, although I couldn't hear them over the ringing in my ears. Peeta joined us on the platform and took my hand, gripping my fingers tightly. I jerked my hand out of his grasp, furrowing my brow at him. I wanted to scream at him. To shout at him and ask him what the hell he was thinking. I glanced sideways, feeling as though someone had kicked me in the stomach. He was watching me closely, like I was a bomb about to go off. Both his arms limp at his side.

'Pay attention,' He mouthed, inclining his head slightly towards the angry people in the crowd. I grit my teeth, resisting the urge to scream, and looked out at the people. They were screaming their outrage and I caught bits of 'murder', 'the baby', and 'stop the Games.' My eyes widened as I watched them get angrier and angrier, making obscure hand gestures toward Caesar. I'd be lying to say I felt bad for him. I leaned close to Peeta's neck.

"Why the _hell_ did you say that?" I kept my voice low, even though it was unlikely anyone would hear us over the noise. He snorted, turning his head so I could hear him.

"I'm saving your life," I jerked back as he placed a kiss on my jaw.

"Don't touch me." It seemed like seconds before I felt him gently tap his fingers on my wrist. I whipped around to snap at him, but saw him offering his hand. I felt another tribute grab my left hand, but I was to distracted to notice who it was.

'Go with it.' He mouthed to me, quickly taking my hand as we all raised arms. I turned back to the crowd, watching their angry cries for down at the sudden shock of our actions. I gripped Peeta's fingers tightly, for the first time that evening, feeling a grip of fear in my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I told him, not knowing if he heard. I turned to face him, to make sure he heard me again, freezing up suddenly. A piercing scream exploded from the Capital citizens as the lights went out.

I felt as though I was going to be sick as Cinna prepped me for the last time.

"Thank you." My voice sounded strange to my ears, like it wasn't me saying it. I felt tears spring into my eyes but I blinked them away.

"I'm still betting on you, Girl on Fire." His voice was low as he fastened the Mockingjay pin to my uniform. He pulled me close, and I relished the feeling of his strong arms around me. For less than a few seconds, I felt safe.

"Thank you." I repeated as he let me go, gesturing to the glass tube that would put me into the arena. I felt like I was sleepwalking as I stepped in, the swishing noise of it closing beginning l to solidify my fears. Cinna stood, and gave a solemn nod as I stood in a silent and fearful anticipation. I was a prepared as I could be. Now, everything just had to play out. I wanted to tell him a final goodbye, but I couldn't speak over the lump in my throat. Cinna seemed to understand, giving me a small smile before all hell would break loose. It happened sooner than I expected. The thick metal doors flung open and a storm of Peacekeepers erupted into the room. The first one in grabbed Cinna's shoulder, slamming him into the ground with an unrestrained amount of force. His head slammed into the concrete with a sickening thump. They used the butts of their guns, slamming them into his body, when my dam of emotions broke.

"Cinna!" The scream tore itself from my throat as I dropped to the ground, clawing at the glass.

"Let me out! Cinna!" The Peacekeepers showed no emotion at my cries as they jerked him off the ground, making no effort to stem the blood flow as they dragged him out the doors.

" _Cinna!_ " It felt as though my throat would tear with the force of my screams. My vision blurred as I felt the tube move upward, pushing me towards death. A sob exploded from my chest and my body shook, as I made no effort to right myself as I was lifted towards the arena. Another sob came from deep within my chest as I screamed, grabbing my hair. I felt pain tighten in my chest, and clung to a desperate hope that Haymitch would keep his pre-arranged promises and I would die in the Games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sugar Cubes and Arrows**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***Katniss's POV***

At first, I thought I had lost my vision. The sunlight was blinding. I weakly raised my arm, trying to shield my eyes from the sun. I glanced around despite my sudden dizziness, trying to see where the other tributes were. Despite my jumbled emotions, I didn't really want to be stabbed so soon. Or at all. I could sense the countdown like it was my heartbeat, grateful since I couldn't hear through the ringing in my ears. Glancing around, I saw the platform I was standing on was surrounded by water, a beach a few hundred feet away. I felt the vibration of the last tick, symbolizing our entrance into the Quarter Quell. My body on autopilot, I threw myself into the water, catching myself in a dive at the last second. I heard the muffled splashes of the other tributes around me, motivating me to swim faster and try to get to the beach. Out of breath, I scrambled up the sand towards the Cornucopia, dodging the spare knives aimed at my head. Knocking and arrow, I glanced quickly across the beach, frantically searching for Peeta. I felt a bit of air rush past my shoulder and I spun around, pulling my bowstring tight, ready to release an arrow.

"Hey," I felt my muscles tense instantly at the voice. Despite his usual carefree playboy attitude, Finnick seemed more on edge now, stress lines deeply visible in his tanned face. I honestly was debating shooting him. He had a weapon but it was dangling loosely in his grip, his arm slack at his side. I started to release my tight grip and let the arrow fly before a slight shimmer caught my eye.

"Where did you get that?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse and definitely not my own. It was Haymitch's bracelet. He just grinned at me before replying with a quick,

"Duck." I dropped to the ground instantly, feeling something glide through the air before hitting its mark with a thump. As I stood and brushed the sand off my jumpsuit, I turned to see Finnick pulling a trident out of a now-dead Tribute's chest.

"Unfortunate, isn't it?" He said, flashing another 100-watt smile at me. Before I could come up with a stinging response, he had already grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from the Cornucopia. I was about to snap at him before he pushed me roughly to the ground, in what I assumed he thought was helpful and protective. I jerked my head up in time to see a Tribute running directly at me.

"Katniss!" I recognized his form then, at the same time I realized Finnick was about to cut him in two.

"Finnick!" I scrambled to my feet and grabbed his arm, trying to unsuccessfully sway him enough to get them to recognize each other. "Finnick, it's just Peeta!" I screamed at him. He seemed to understand then, before swinging his trident to the left, colliding it with an unfortunate District 5 Tribute who had snuck up in the chaos. I felt Peeta's strong embrace around my shoulders.

"I'm so glad you're okay," He breathed into my hair. We broke apart, watching in morbid curiosity as Finnick aggressively tore the trident from the body before turning to us.

"Go. Trees. Now." He was panting and his chest was rising and falling so quickly I thought he might hyperventilate. Peeta grabbed my hand and was forcing me along with him before I got the chance to thank Finnick for saving my life. Twice.


End file.
